Rodando escenas
by Hachik8
Summary: Rachel se fue de su casa junto Finn, con el propósito que éste consiga su sueño Pero todo esto se acaba cuando por "casualidad" ella escucha que el solo la esta utilizando y ella decide vengarse pero para ello deberá entrar al mundo del espectáculo
1. la vedad a la luz

**capitulo 1**

**La verdad a la luz**

* * *

><p>Rachel: ¿desea algo más?<p>

Cliente: no

Rachel: bien permítame repetirle la orden una hamburguesa doble de queso, papas fritas medianas y una coca cola.

Cliente: eso es todo.

- Ho Rachel, lo siento llego tarde para el cambio de turno yo me ocupo desde ahora

Rachel: no pasa nada me voy de inmediato llego tarde al siguiente trabajo – la morena salió corriendo a la parte posterior del restaurante, se cambio rápidamente el uniforme y se dirigió a la calle donde tenía una motocicleta tipo vespa de color azul esperando por ella y mientras dejaba sus cosas y tomaba el casco logro captar una conversación de dos adolescente que pasaban cerca de ella.

Chica 1: te lo estoy diciendo Finn Hudson será la futura estrella de la música.

Chica 2: pensé que admirabas a Quinn Fabray después de todo ella es la más popular de todo estados unidos

Chica 1: si pero Quinn es solo un actriz de cara bonita, Finn canta como los dioses. - Rachel sonrió con orgullo se coloco el casco y condujo hasta un café.

Rachel: Ho lamento la tardanza – le dijo a su jefe mientras se colocaba el delantal verde y se preparaba para trabajar - tuve un contratiempo en el cambio de turno de mi otro empleo.

Jefe: no pasa nada Rachel solo han sido unos minutos, no ha habido muchos clientes hoy, ¿Por qué no te tomas el día libre?

Rachel: no, no necesito el dinero.

Jefe: ¿es tu alquiler tan caro que no puedes permitirte un día libre?

Rachel: que puedo decir vivo en un departamento muy grande en una zona muy lujosa es el precio de la comodidad.

Jefe: ¿vives sola? – Rachel ignoro la pregunta a lo que el prosiguió – ya sé que no conozco todas las circunstancias pero abandonar tus estudios para estar trabajando todo el día. ¿Es una locura, no tienes un sueño que te gustaría cumplir?

Rachel dirigió su vista a través de los cristales de la tienda que daban a la calle y vio a una pareja con su hija.

_**Flashback**_

Hiram: ¿hija porque solo lees historias de princesa?

Rachel: porque incluso cuando empiezan en harapos y son infelices, al final todas son más bellas que el resto y todo el mundo las quiere y viven felices para siempre con el amor de su vida. Por eso me gustan las historias de princesas papá, algún día yo también quiero ser una hermosa princesa.

**Fin del flashback**

Rachel: supongo que si tuve un sueño de la infancia pero al ir creciendo me di cuenta que los seños no son nada baratos. – dijo Rachel dando por terminada la conversación e iniciando su turno de trabajo, la chica estuvo sirviendo bebidas, registrando compras, y limpiando mesas hasta las 11 de la noche y una vez terminado se dirigió hasta su casa se estaciono frente al edificio y observo la luz encendida de su departamento, lo cual hizo que la chica se alegrara.

Rachel: Finn ¿has vuelto? – dijo la chica abriendo la puerta.

Finn: Rachel no digas mi nombre tan alto – dijo el chico molesto – si los vecinos se enteran.

Rachel: tienes toda la razón lo siento – Finn y yo nos conocemos desde niños, cuando era más joven casi siempre iba a su casa porque mis padres tenían que trabajar y prácticamente crecimos juntos. - ¿quieres que te prepare algo para comer?

Finn: son las 11 de la noche ¿Qué te hace pensar que no he comido?

Rachel: bueno supongo que cocinare para mí.

Finn: ¿Rachel porque no hay cerveza en la nevera?

Rachel: ha porque yo no bebo así que nunca compro

Finn: ¿podrías al menos comprarla para mí no? Trabajo todo el día y lo que menos espero es que cuando llegue a mi casa pueda relajarme

Rachel: mañana temprano la comprare es que como en estos últimos días solo me salía tu buzón de voz y tu nunca me dices cuando vas a venir.

Finn: ¿estás diciendo que es mi culpa? Rachel estoy intentando armar una carrera no tengo tiempo para llamarte ante cualquier nimiedad

Rachel: tienes razón, no quise decir eso – cuando Finn viene a casa siempre esta de mal humor, cuando llegamos a new york por primera vez el era muy dulce, quizás tiene ordenes de su manager sobre cómo reaccionar ahora que se está haciendo famoso y a él le desagrada que la gente le diga lo que tiene que hacer, si ha de ser eso, cuando éramos jóvenes su madre quería que se hiciera cargo del negocio familiar y él no quería esa vida y siempre terminaban peleando por eso cuando salimos de la escuela él lo decidió.

**Flashback**

Finn: si me quedo en este pueblo seguro terminare con una aburrida mujer colgada de mi cuello anoche incluso escuche a mis padres haciendo una lista con las candidatas potenciales, Rachel, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Finn no le pregunto a nadie más, solo me pregunto a mí y eso me hizo tan feliz que acepte sin pensarlo, a pesar de que siempre hubieron mujeres detrás de él yo estaba muy enamorada y feliz de poder ayudarlo a cumplir sus sueños

**Fin del flashback**

Rachel: ¿ya te vas? – no puede ser si acaba de llegar hace unos minutos.

Finn: solo he venido por algo de ropa.

Rachel: sabes Finn hoy escuche a dos chicas hablar que había cambiado a Quinn por ti

Finn: ¿en serio? – Dijo como un niño alegre – genial pronto vendrá el día en que pueda bajarla de ese trono donde se encuentra y me convertiré en el artista… - pero el chico fue interrumpido por el ruido de la tv.

Voz del televisor: ahora damas y caballeros según todas las revista de farándula nuestra siguiente invitada es nada más y nada menos que la artista más popular de estados unidos Quinn Fabray.

Vaya Quinn que se siente ser la más popular.

La verdad no me lo esperaba – respondió la rubia – quiero decir estaba compitiendo contra grandes figuras.

Y que lo digas, como este cantante Finn Hudson que ha estado dando mucho de qué hablar se ha posicionado en el séptimo lugar.

Rachel: Finn – se apresuro a hablar la chica al ver al muchacho levantarse molesto – tu apenas estas comenzando a formar tu carrera, Quinn Fabray lleva años en el medio seguro después de un tiempo…

Finn: ¿espero que no me estés diciendo que no puedo compararme con ella? Porque soy Finn Hudson Tengo más talento que esa rubia con sonrisa barata.

Rachel: eso no es cierto, quiero decir si es cierto a lo que me refería es que yo no quería decir que no tuvieras talento, Finn, Finn.

Finn: voy a demostrarle a todos que tengo más talento que ella – anuncio el chico dando un portazo.

Voz del televisor: ¿y lo que todos quieren saber cuál es la persona ideal para conquistar el corazón de Quinn?

Quinn: diría que me gustan las personas dulces pero que aun así tengan carácter

Rachel: Quinn Fabray TE ODIOOO…

**Al día siguiente… **

Al final de tu mensaje pulsa #...

Rachel: Finn… siento lo de ayer, te moleste, pero yo se lo talentoso que eres, incluso si las otras chicas no lo comprenden para mi tu eres el numero 1. Por favor llámame en cuanto escuches este mensaje – Rachel colgó con un suspiro – espero que esto le anime, me gustaría poder ver su rostro cuando lo escuche, ya se, voy a visitarlo hoy tiene una aparición en vivo en un canal de música, le llevare algo de comer.

Hay quisiera al menos poder tocar a Finn

¿Vamos a averiguar donde vive?

¿y si lo esperamos en su auto?

Rachel: guau cuantas chicas – se dijo mientras caminaba hasta la entrada con el uniforma de el restaurante donde trabajaba - y todas son fans de Finn, vaya esto parece muy agradable… disculpen tengo un pedido para Hudson. – Anuncio en la entrada y los vigilantes le hicieron señas para que continuara – pero yo se que Finn me elegirá a mí como en los viejos tiempos, siempre me eligió a mí. – Rachel camino por un largo pasillo de color blanco hasta que escucho la voz de Finn cerca.

Finn: incluso si las otras chicas no lo comprenden para mi eres el numero 1 eso fue lo que dijo, como si a mí me importara lo que ella piense.

Manager: no deberías decir eso, has dejado que esa chica te mantenga sola ¿no? Eso es demasiado cruel.

Finn: y que esperabas, yo soy hijo único, viví una vida de príncipe nunca había limpiado y menos cocinado.

Manager: eso suena horrible como si te hubieras traído a esa chica para que fuera tu sirvienta

Finn: algo parecido – dijo Finn abriendo una lata de cerveza – desde que éramos niños ella ha estado en mi casa cocinando y limpiando de otro modo nunca la hubiera traído conmigo, - continuo con aire de aburrido - además no la forcé a nada, solo le dije ¿puedes venir conmigo? Y deje la decisión en sus manos, no tengo la culpa de que este loca por mí.

Manager: ¿y qué vas a hacer ahora que ya ganas suficiente dinero? ¿Vas a dejarla ahora que no está ni siquiera estudiando, mientras tu estas en el paraíso del autógrafo? – Finn sonrió sonoramente y se acerco a ella melosamente

Finn: de acuerdo, la enviare a casa, pero solo cuando te hagas cargo de mi cariño.

Manager: ¿Por qué no me dices dejaras que cuiden de ti? Siempre estas cuidando de los demás y nunca vas a tu casa, siempre estas molestándome y diciendo es tu trabajo como manager

Finn: es que me gusta tener tu atención, porque solo me gustan las mujeres con carácter como tú, no una mujer sin sex-appeal como Rachel que ni siquiera se arregla un poco.

ZASSSSSSssss

Una caja de hamburguesa con papas fritas paso volado justo sobre sus cabezas

Finn: ¿Rachel?

Manager: ¿la pesadilla de amiga?

Rachel: ¿así que solo me haz traído para que sirviera de tu sirvienta?

Finn: ¿lo ha escuchado todo? Bueno Rachel que quieres que diga fui practico… no comiences a llorar ahora – dijo el chico al ver como esta ponía sus manos en su cara.

Rachel: después de todo lo que he hecho por ti y tu todavía tienes la cara para utilizarme – murmuro la chica – eras un idiota sin sentimientos Finn Hudson, me vengare mejor cuídate.

Finn: ¿tu?, ¿y cómo piensas hacer eso?, - dijo burlándose en su cara – seguridad desháganse de ella.

Rachel: no puedo creer que me hagas esto Finn después de todo lo que he hecho por ti.

Finn: tienes que entender que lo he hecho para ser una estrella por eso tu una persona normal ya no puede estar cerca de mí y como abras imaginado ya no volveré a casa así que ¿Dónde esperas cumplir tu venganza? creo que lo mejor es que ni siquiera lo intentes Rachel no seas ingenua para que puedas siquiera herirme primero debes estar a mi nivel así es como funcionan las cosas.

Rachel: voy a hacer que te arrepientas Finn eso te lo juro

* * *

><p>Rachel había tomado una decisión como sea iba a hacer que Finn se arrepintiera de todo lo que la había hecho pasar y aunque ´para eso ella tuviera que cambiar completamente<p>

Estilista: bien señorita su cambio de look está listo.

Rachel: guau es increíble… bien aquí tienes, puedes quedarte el resto.

Estilista: señorita ¿esto es mucho dinero?

Rachel: el dinero es para gastarlo, además tú me ha ayudado - Dijo la chica mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo mientras observaba su nuevo conjunto de ropa, las botas y nuevo estilo de cabello – a partir de hoy dejare a mi antiguo yo atrás, voy a ir tras de ti Finn Hudson – dijo saliendo del local mientras se colocaba los anteojos de sol


	2. El horroroso casting

**Antes de comenzar gbrujndl si básicamente así va la historia, pero Quinn es actriz y Rachel es un poco insegura pero relájate todos sabemos que es mejor que Finn, también explico que el dueño del café sera Will no lo puse en el primer capitulo porque lo decidí después de haberlo publicado y los pensamientos estarán en cursiva**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 2<strong>

**El horroroso casting**

* * *

><p>Desde el día en que deje ser como un pañuelo para el hombre del que una vez estuve enamorada ya han pasado cinco días, tenía dos empleos para poder pagar el apartamento que él había elegido pero ahora me he mudado y vivo en un pequeño cuarto sobre el café donde trabajo por las noches y algunas tardes.<p>

Will: Rachel ¿otra vez vas a ir a buscar trabajo?

Rachel: ¿eh? Si

Will: ¿niña, sabes lo difícil que es encontrar trabajo para alguien sin estudios?

Rachel: si – dijo ella dando un suspiro – si me hubiese concentrado un poco más en mi quizás hubiera podido optar a una buena universidad pero cometí un error… _un estúpido error llamado Finn Hudson, todo esto es solo culpa tuya Finn y juro que pagaras por ello._

Will: ¿un error?

Rachel: es una larga historia _en la que podría patearme el trasero por seguir a ese idiota como una fugitiva._

Will: ¿y porque no hablas con tus padres?

Rachel: _porque no pienso volver a casa sin verlo rogando y de rodillas _

Will: ¿Rachel?

Rachel: ¿ha? oh lo siento señor Schuester tengo que retirarme hay algo que tengo que hacer – dijo la muchacha mientras salía corriendo hacia su moto y conducía al centro de la ciudad.

Rachel: por dios le dije al señor Schuester que estaba buscando un empleo extra y un departamento cuando en realidad solo he caminado un poco por los alrededores de la ciudad en busca de algún cazador de talento pero al parecer no soy lo suficientemente especial como para ser descubierta por mi apariencia, hubiera sido mejor si no hubiera gastado el dinero que gane vendiendo el otro apartamento y los afiches y cd's de Finn en comprarme ropa y en la peluquería ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Quizás debí usar ese dinero para comprar comida?..._ - no, no quiero tener que comprarme cosas con dinero obtenido por cosas de Finn_ _es como si le debiera algo esas cosas las necesitaba para empezar de nuevo, a partir de hoy todo lo que compre será con mi dinero - _exacto – _yo misma - _esto es lo mismo que entrar en el mundo del espectáculo, Si esperar es inútil entonces tendré que entrar en acción – _tengo que tomar la responsabilidad de mi vida por mi misma - _ si un idiota como Finn que ni sabe lavar un plato puede hacerlo yo puedo hacerlo mejor – _ahora bien si Finn se encuentra trabajando en la empresa R__ecords estudios, __solo tengo que ir a la compañía rival porque no quiero toparme con ese estúpido y porque el podría intenta detenerme – _empresa SSe, allá voy.

* * *

><p><strong>Oficinas Records estudios<strong>

Manager: ¿Qué esperas a alguien? – pregunto la mujer al ver que fin detenía su camino

Finn: no, es que creí que alguien me había llamado.

Manager: a lo mejor es que esa chica está hablando mal de ti.

Finn: ¿Rachel?

Manager: una mujer enfadada es capaz de cualquier cosa, ¿Qué pasaría si realmente se metiera en este negocio?

Finn: no te preocupes, la conozco hace años y jamás le ha gustado ser el centro de atención, cuando estudiábamos juntos se la pasaba sola, con seguridad te puedo decir que ella nunca lo haría.

* * *

><p><strong>Oficinas SSe.<strong>

Rachel:es por eso que quiero entrar en el mundo del espectáculo – explicaba Rachel a una incrédula recepcionista – por favor déjame hablar con alguien que tenga algo que ver en esto.

Recepcionista: ¿disculpa pero tienes cita?

Rachel: no, es que la idea de venir se me ocurrió hace como una hora

Recepcionista: lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte pasar si no tienes una cita.

Rachel: vamos por favor solo será un momento

Recepcionista: así no es cómo funcionan las cosas aquí – decía incomoda la mujer que ya no sabía que decirle a Rachel.

_Figgins: ¿Qué sucede?_

_Recepcionista: señor Figgins es esta señorita._

_Rachel: señor mi nombre es Rachel berry – dijo la chica aprovechando la oportunidad de poder hablar con alguien con más influencia que la recepcionista. – y realmente deseo ser una estrella._

_Figgins: ya veo, entonces quieres entrar en el mundo del espectáculo_

_Rachel: así es señor._

_Figgins: pues se te ve con determinación ¿y qué sección tienes en mente?_

_Rachel: ¿sección?_

_Figgins: ¿tienes algún talento en especial?_

_Rachel: no que yo sepa_

_Figgins: ¿tocas algún instrumento?_

_Rachel: muy básicamente_

_Figgins: ¿interpretación?_

_Rachel: no estoy interesada._

_Figgins: ¿Cantante?_

Rachel: pues nunca he cantado fuera de casa

Figgin….

Rachel….

Figgins: creo que lo mejor es que me vaya – dijo el hombre caminando.

Rachel: _¿Qué? Espere señor, señor Figgins, no se vaya_

Figgins: señorita no sé si usted piensa que lo que hacemos aquí es una broma pero en este medio solo personas con talento pueden sobrevivir

Rachel: solo deme una oportunidad puedo hacerlo, cantar, puedo intentarlo, solía hacerlo mucho cuando era niña.

Q: _¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – pregunto una mujer rubia con el cabello recogido y de ojos verdes con una blusa negra y una chaqueta marrón._

_Rachel: oh por dios es Quinn Fabray – __esto es terrible esto significa que estaré trabajando en la misma empresa con ella esto es… - __espera un minuto – __porque diablos tengo que odiarla antes o hacia porque era rival de Finn pero él y yo ya no tenemos ninguna relación así que._

_Quinn: ¿Quién es esta chica Figgins?_

_Figgins: es una señorita que dice que quiere entrar en el mundo del espectáculo pero al parecer no muestra ningún interés, entusiasmo o seriedad._

_Quinn: entiendo – dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba hasta Rachel y se inclinaba para observarla a los ojos como si estuviera analizándola y dijo - ¿y qué esperas que no te vas?_

_Rachel: ¿que? – Dijo Rachel saliendo de su aturdimiento momentáneo - ¿Qué has dicho?_

_Quinn: para empezar cariño – dijo la rubia con condescendencia – no puedes simplemente caminar hasta las oficinas y pedir ser una estrella primero tienes que ir a una audición o traer un demo grabado para mostrar tu talento que obviamente no tienes si esto es solo un capricho para ti mejor no vuelvas._

_Rachel: ¿pero quién diablos te crees que eres? – le dijo Rachel indignada – no eres nadie para juzgar si tengo talento o no y más aun si ni siquiera me has dado una oportunidad - __ definitivamente te odio Quinn Fabray – __lamento decepcionarte pero no pienso irme de aquí, hasta que alguien me escuche._

_B: Quinn – llamo a la chica una joven alta rubia de ojos azules y aspecto inocente. - ¿Qué haces aquí? El editor de la revista acaba de llegar_.

Quinn: yo me voy de aquí Figgins encárgate de ella. – dijo antes de marcharse.

Figgins: ya oíste chica mejor vuelve a casa

Rachel: he dicho que no me iré – el señor figgins observo a Rachel a los ojos por lo que parecieron largo minutos hasta que finalmente con un suspiro se rindió.

Figgins: de acuerdo, no te lo quería decir pero de hecho hay un examen en la SSe en donde contaremos con la presencia de la mismísima presidenta para evaluar a los futuros talentos y si ella ve como fallas no podrás volver a esta empresa nunca más.

Rachel: tomare el riesgo

Figgins: dale la información necesaria – le dijo a la mujer de la recepción quien le entrego unos folletos a Rachel y unas solicitudes para llenar.

Rachel: así que las audiciones son el 17 solo faltan 5 días para eso y si apruebo podre ser miembro de SSe music

Figgings: _¿music? ¿Entonces intentaras con la música?_

_Rachel: si creo que tengo más oportunidades con eso, sé que tengo talento_

Figgins: yo que tu no me haría ilusiones, después de todo tienes menos preparación que los otros aspirantes

_Rachel: estoy segura de que puedo hacerlo, antes solía cantar, bueno solo cantaba para mis padres pero estoy segura de que tengo talento en eso. Muchas gracias señor Figgins estaré dando lo mejor de mí para no decepcionarlo. – se despedido Rachel con una enorme sonrisa dirigiéndose a la puerta principal de las oficinas SSe iba tan concentrada leyendo la información que casi colisiona con alguien justo en la puerta._

_Rachel: ¿pero qué? __Quinn Fabray – __Quinn miraba a Rachel sin expresión alguna._

_Quinn: ¿Qué es eso?_

_Rachel: ¿que? – titubeo Rachel confundida cosa que la rubia aprovecho para arrebatar la hojas de sus manos._

_Quinn: ¿el nuevo casting para futuras estrellas? – Dijo leyendo la hoja - Ya veo, así que Figgins te lo dio después de todo. – dijo mirándola y sonreír._

_Rachel: ¿Qué se supone que significa esa sonrisa burlona? ¿Piensas que es inútil verdad?_

_Quinn: es increíble – dijo Quinn con una sorpresa fingida - ¿tienes un sexto sentido?_

_Rachel: no lo entiendes… yo sé que no es inútil… porque verdaderamente creo que lo hare._

_Quinn: eres tú la que no lo entiendes cariño, lo que quise decir es que es inútil para la junta de examinadores que estarán perdiendo el tiempo contigo _

_Rachel: ¿Cómo puedes ser tan grosera?_

_Quinn: tu eres la única que está siendo grosera, para algunos este es el sueño de sus vidas y tu no solo quieres entrar en este negocio por diversión, sino que tu quieres entrar en este negocio aunque no te guste de verdad ¿me equivoco? – Rachel no se atrevió a decir nada después de todo sus motivos no eran muy honestos - ¿Por qué llegaste tan lejos como para persuadir a Figgins, cuáles son tus verdaderos motivos?_

_Rachel: porque quiero venganza, no lo entenderías, es cierto que mi sueño no es ser ser una estrella famosa pero estoy decidida a cumplir mi meta, ahora mismo quiero vengarme de Finn Hudson estoy ¿tienes algo que decir?_

_Quinn: ¿quién es Finn Hudson?_

_Rachel: ¿Cómo que no sabes quién es? __Ho por dos realmente no sabes quién es – __pensó Rachel al ver a Quinn buscando el nombre de Finn en su celular._

_Quinn: ha, es este jamás he escuchados sus canciones… _

_Rachel: __si tan solo lograra que Finn escuchara eso sería suficiente venganza._

_Quinn: pero a pesar de tus motivos creo que debo decirte algo, este casting será mucho más difícil que persuadir a Figgins, no creas que solo teniendo coraje lo conseguirás todo ¿piensas intentarlo de todas formas? Pero – continuo Quinn sonriendo dulcemente sin esperar respuesta – parece ser que no escuchas a nadie así que solo hazlo y húndete en tu miseria._

_Rachel: __¿Qué diablos pasa? Me esta sonriendo ¿Por qué estoy temblando de miedo? _

_Quinn: espero que la fuerza y el brillo de tus ojos sea tu gran virtud, así que suerte y precipítate a la tragedia hasta que esta te abandone – dijo devolviéndole a Rachel la hoja del casting._

_Rachel: ¿Cuál es tu problema Fabray? ¿Por qué me dices estas cosas molestas? Además puedo sentir una gran hostilidad hacia a mi ¿Qué hice para que me odiaras tanto? – la acuso la joven pero Quinn solo la miro y sin decir nada se fue, Rachel aun contrariada decidió regresar al café._

_Rachel: ¿pero que demonios pasa en el mundo del espectáculo? – Exclamaba Rachel molesta mientras trabajaba – acaso piensan que todo el mundo ve a una estrella y se tiene que sofocar de entusiasmo – rugió mientras limpiaba las mesas - pues no ¿Qué se habrá creído esa rubia tonta? Que iba a echarme a llorar y adorarla con las manos cruzadas – dijo Rachel viendo su reflejo en un servilletero de metal – voy a hacerlo, voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo y voy a demostrarle a ella y al otro idiota que puedo ser una estrella, tengo tiempo sin cantar pero practicare y practicare todos los días hasta alcanzar la nota perfecta._

* * *

><p><em><strong>El día del casting<strong>_

_Rachel: ¿increíble? – dijo Rachel tratando de observar a un montón de chicas gesticulando leyendo escenas, afinando guitarras, cantando – hay más personas de las que creí y por dios todas son guapas, ahora si voy a pasar al segundo plano– Rachel comenzó dudar hasta que la voz de una mujer la saco de sus pensamientos._

_S: ¿Quién trajo a esta niña? – Gritaba una mujer cabello negro botas altas, fada ajustada y chaqueta de cuero negra – para mí esto es una competencia seria donde comes o te comen no hagan una guardería de esto ¿Dónde está su madre?_

_Rachel: ¿no crees que estás exagerando? – le pregunto recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de la chica._

_S: así que eres tú, no, no, no veras déjame que te enseñe como va a ser esto,_ si me dejas. Cuando miro a una persona, no veo a alguien que sea de una determinada forma o que tenga este o aquel número de cromosomas. Solo veo a alguien a quien tengo o no que destruir. Así que si alguna vez me dices qué hacer, acabaré contigo. Ahora bien toma a tu niña y lárgate de mi vista no soporto a las mujeres que se empeñas en ser amas de casa – termino de decir y se fue

Rachel:¿Por qué tengo que oír cosas como estas de una desconocida? Si ni siquiera se su nombre, no quiero perder contra ella cueste lo que cueste…

- ¿estás bien pequeña?

- ¿te has perdido? – preguntaron algunas de las chicas presentes peo las niña solo lloraba, Rachel la miro por un momento y por alguna razón se sintió identificada con la niña lo cual la molesto enormemente.

Rachel: pequeña señorita, tú crees que cuando una mujer o niña lloran automáticamente viene alguien a ayudarla ¿verdad? – pregunto Rachel a tono de regaño asustando a la niña –mas te vale madurar pronto o te llevaras muchas decepciones en la vida.

_Señoritas el casting SSe music está por comenzar por favor pónganse en dos filas según el numero de sus fichas_

_Rachel: ha llegado el momento – dijo alejándose de la niña sin ver como esta sonreía._

* * *

><p>Dustin goolsby: Hemos visto al menos 76 chicas esto se está poniendo cada vez más aburrido<p>

Shelby: yo creo haber encontrado a varias chicas con talento.

Figgins: y aun así no hemos elegido a nadie

Sue: a mí no me importa si nadie queda solo quiero ver gente llorar

* * *

><p>Quinn: ya va a empezar<p>

B: hum… ¿Qué empieza?

Quinn: el casting de SSe music

B: ¿qué? Estoy atónita ¿desde cuándo estas interesado en los casting y más de música? ¿Hay alguien en el que te haya interesado Q?

Quinn: a lo mejor, de alguna manera – dijo la rubia acercándose al borde de un balcón que daba al escenario donde se llevarían a cabo las audiciones –_venganza ¿me pregunto que tan lejos llegara para cumplir su objetivo?_ - poco a poco todas las aspirantes se colocaron en el escenario y frente a él una mujer de cabello rubio levanto un megáfono y grito.

Sue: escuchen bien aspirantes a madonna yo Sue Sylvester dueña y señora de Sue Sylvester estudios y QUIERO VERLAS LLORAR LAGRIMAS DE SANGRE…

* * *

><p><em>Rachel: <em>_ser una estrella del pop eso ciertamente jamás había pasado por mi mente_

- Ha pasado la siguiente chica

- Canta música country

- Y sabe tocar la guitarra, soy una boba jamás aprendí a tocar un instrumento

- Que estupidez, después de esta absurda interpretación no me sorprendería que la presidente haga que nadie la recuerde

Sue: estoy ABURRIDA siguiente

- Es esa chica

- La de la niña

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- era un nombre latino ¿Rivera?

- Es Santana López, dicen que es una cantante de rock & roll y jazz

- ¿y será tan buena como dicen?

Sue: ¿y bien j-lo que nos vas a cantar?

Santana: Back to black de Amy winehouse

Sue: vaya pues sorpréndeme

La música comenzó a sonar y Santana entono las primeras estrofas de la canción y la latina realizo una excelente interpretación de la canción logrando incluso hacer sonreír a la presidente. Santana se encontraba en medio del escenario con una sonrisa arrogante.

Sue: me gusta tu actitud

Santana: por supuesto sé que tengo las mejores cualidades de este casting

Sue: si pues espero que no Boobs McGee porque de esto vivo así que porque no dejas ocupar el espacio y dejas que pase LA PROXIMA.

- Es una cantante increíble ¿verdad?

- Es cierto

- Aunque personalmente, la otra chica ha atraído mi atención también

- ¿la número 61?

- Es por la razón para participar en el casting que dio

- Fue realmente estúpido

_**Flashback**_

Rachel: mi nombre es Rachel Berry y mi razón para entrar al casting es porque quiero alcanzar a Finn Hudson de la agencia Records estudios lo más rápido posible

_**Fin del flashback**_

- Eso fue lo que dijo ¿verdad?

- La cara del jurado fue un poema

- Que idiota

_Santana: __completamente tonta seguro esa chica quiere ser famosa por el típico cliché de una fan enamorada, los jueces serán duros con ella, si ni si quiera sabe algo como eso es porque es una completa principiante, además ni siquiera menciono a Quinn Fabray la estrella numero 1 de SSe sino a la estrella de la competencia debe estar loca- _¿Cómo pudo fastidiar al jurado con eso?

- Ella definitivamente no va a pasar

- Es verdad

- Seguro será la primera eliminada

- Se lo tiene merecido

- Nunca entrara al mundo del espectáculo

Figgins: que chica más tonta ¿Por qué dijo eso?

Shelby: ya solo falta una chica

Dustin goolsby: tenía ganas de verla

Shelby: después de lo que dijo lo más probable es que una niña sin talento detrás del amor de su vida

Sue: yo no estaría tan segura – anuncio la jefa llamando la atención de todos – si solo estuviera detrás de Finn Hudson lo hubiera intentado en su misma agencia en mi opinión.

Rachel: _algunas son increíbles bailarinas otras tocan instrumentos y esa chica Santana aunque no quiera admitirlo fue algo increíble._

Número 61 es tu turno.

Rachel: si, captar la atención de la presidente ¿yo también podre hacerlo? – Rachel camino hasta el centro del escenario los reflectores la iluminaban tenia la atención de todos y al alzar la mirada logro ver a Quinn, la adrenalina y la emoción comenzó a subir y Rachel sonrió. – claro que puedo hacerlo – se decidió y la música comenzó a sonar.

**Don't tell me not to live**  
><strong>Just sit and putter<strong>  
><strong>Life's candy<strong>  
><strong>And the sun's a ball of butter<strong>  
><strong>Don't bring around a cloud<strong>  
><strong>To rain on my parade<strong>

**Don't tell me not to fly**  
><strong>I simply got to<strong>  
><strong>If someone takes a spill<strong>  
><strong>It's me and not you<strong>  
><strong>Who told you<strong>  
><strong>You're allowed to rain on my parade<strong>

**I'll march my band out**  
><strong>I'll beat my drum<strong>  
><strong>And if I'm fanned out<strong>  
><strong>Your turn at bat, sir<strong>  
><strong>At least I didn't fake it<strong>  
><strong>Hat, sir<strong>  
><strong>I guess I didn't make it<strong>

**But whether I'm the rose**  
><strong>Of sheer perfection<strong>  
><strong>A freckle on the nose<strong>  
><strong>Of life's complexion<strong>  
><strong>The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye<strong>

**I gotta fly once**  
><strong>I gotta try once<strong>  
><strong>Only can die once, right, sir<strong>  
><strong>Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see<strong>  
><strong>I gotta have my bite, sir<strong>

**Get ready for me love**  
><strong>Cause I'm a "comer"<strong>  
><strong>I simply gotta march<strong>  
><strong>My heart's a drummer<strong>  
><strong>Don't bring around a cloud<strong>  
><strong>To rain on my parade<strong>

**I'm gonna live and live now**  
><strong>Get what I want, I know how<strong>  
><strong>One roll for the whole shebang<strong>  
><strong>One throw that bell will go clang<strong>  
><strong>Eye on the target and wham!<strong>  
><strong>One shot, one gun shot and bam<strong>  
><strong>Hey Mister Arnstein, here I am!<strong>

**I'll march my band out**  
><strong>I'll beat my drum<strong>  
><strong>And if I'm fanned out<strong>  
><strong>Your turn at bat, sir<strong>  
><strong>At least I didn't fake it<strong>  
><strong>Hat, sir<strong>  
><strong>I guess I didn't make it<strong>

**Get ready for me love**  
><strong>Cause I'm a "comer"<strong>  
><strong>I simply gotta march<strong>  
><strong>My heart's a drummer<strong>  
><strong>Nobody, no nobody<strong>  
><strong>Is gonna rain on my parade<strong>

Sue: eso ha sido realmente interesante

Dustin: es cierto.

Shelby: ha sido una interpretación excelente

Figgins: ¿Quién lo diría? Realmente sabe cantar.

_Rachel: __Ho por dios lo he logrado he pasado a la siguiente fase que bien se sintió eso, ha estado increíble _– así que esto es lo que siente el idiota de Finn cuando se para en un escenario.

Santana: hey tu enana.

Rachel: ¿hablas conmigo?

Santana: tu casting, realmente ha si asombroso

Rachel: gracias, el tuyo también.

Santana: eso ya lo sé yo nací para ser una estrella, pero eso no es lo que quería decirte, aunque tu casting haya sido tan bueno no te hagas ilusiones solo haz llamado la atención de la presidente porque eres como un animal raro dentro de un zoológico pero te falta pasión así que esta es mi predicción, yo surgiré como una estrella en cambio tú serás eliminada en la siguiente ronda, suerte. – una vez dicho eso se retiro

Rachel: ¿pero que le pasa a la gente que quiere ser famosa, acaso todos están locos?

- Bien chicas las clasificadas pasen al frente del escenario la siguiente ronda es para poner a prueba sus habilidades de improvisación, les pasaremos este teléfono celular donde a través de el un compañeros les hablara y queremos que cante una canción en repuesta y nos hagan trasmitir la emoción que estén sintiendo en ese momento, comiencen.

Rachel: ¿es enserio?

Santana: ¿Qué esperabas? SSe es una gran compañía, aunque se especialicen en una sección sus artistas pueden desde cantar hasta actuar por eso es tan importante la improvisación, de hecho se que en este punto es donde empiezan los verdaderos casting de SSe, las pruebas hasta ahora son las mismos cada año, pero a partir de aquí las pruebas se vuelven diferentes y es porque es la presidenta quien las escoge personalmente la que falle aquí está fuera es por esto que las pruebas de SSe son tan difíciles.

Número 46 es tu turno.

Santana: por supuesto - la latina tomo el celular y de pronto la expresión de su rostro se torno triste y miro al fondo del escenario y comenzó a cantar como si pudiera ver algo que los demás no.

**I come home in the morning light**  
><strong>My says when you gonna live your life right<strong>  
><strong>we're not the fortunate ones<strong>  
><strong>And girls they want to have fun<strong>  
><strong>Oh girls just want to have fun<strong>

**The phone rings in the middle of the night**  
><strong>what you gonna do with your life<strong>  
><strong>dear you know you're still number one<strong>  
><strong>But girls they want to have fun<strong>  
><strong>Oh girls just want to have<strong>

**That's all they really want**  
><strong>Some fun<strong>  
><strong>When the working day is done<strong>  
><strong>Girls - they want to have fun<strong>  
><strong>Oh girls just want to have fun<strong>

**Some boys take a beautiful girl**  
><strong>And hide her away from the rest of the world<strong>  
><strong>I want to be the one to walk in the sun<strong>  
><strong>Oh girls they want to have fun<strong>  
><strong>Oh girls just want to have<strong>

**That's all they really want**  
><strong>Some fun<strong>  
><strong>When the working day is done<strong>  
><strong>Girls - they want to have fun<strong>  
><strong>Oh girls just want to have fun,<strong>  
><strong>They want to have fun,<strong>  
><strong>They want to have fun.<strong>

Dustin: tengo que admitirlo eres buena.

Shelby: tu versión me ha emocionado.

Sue: no esperaba menos de ti j-lo siguiente.

Santana: aquí tienes.

Rachel: por supuesto – dijo Rachel tomando el celular para escuchar el mensaje

Voz: fui tan idiota, he salido con muchas mujeres desde entonces pero… si tan solo no estuviera todo el tiempo fuera, es lo único que podía oír antes de ser rechazado, solo tú me entiendes, solo tú me comprendes, de esa manera me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me quieres y para mi desde el principio solo existías tu, perdóname me gustaría que lo intentáramos de nuevo.

Rachel: estoy tan feliz que casi puedo llorar – dijo una Rachel sonriente y mirada brillante miro hacia el techo y luego su sonrisa se volvió una mueca y empuño el celular y lo destrozo contra el suelo – ¿PENSASTE QUE DIRÍA ESO VERDAD? SI UN PERDÓNAME PUDIERA ARREGLARLO TODO ENTONCES NO NECESITARÍAMOS UN INFIERNO… _diablos el casting __oh por dios que he hecho - _yo lo siento puedo… ¿puedo intent_ – __Rachel miro al jurado que la observaba como si estuviera loca..._


End file.
